Ipod Shuffle 2
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: Faleron/Kel centric I heart F/C


**Don't own anything. Faleron/Kel**

**Basically the story goes: Faleron loves Kel, she doesn't love him, so he marries Mara, and she marries Dom. Very sad. A bit depressive. Don't read if you like happy endings.**

**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**

Faleron stared around the banquet hall, Mara's hand in his, his hand on her waste, and hers on his shoulder.

They were a fine couple. One of the finest there. Her skirts glittered in the candle light, and he'd grown, if possible, more handsome in the past five years.

But they were merely beautiful. They were alone this Midwinter.

They'd not yet been able to produce an heir, and most of their friends had now married their various loves. Neal and Yuki had retired to their chambers, Cleon and Ermelian at the back of the hall, Owen and Margarry dancing around, each of his friends with tender smiles on their faces.

Most disheartening of all, the Sergeant had won the Lady Knight's heart, Kel and Dom were out for a walk around the lake.

So Faleron and his wife danced, neither noticing the sighs of jealous courtiers, or the blank, poignant expression the other wore.

They were alone.

**Corner of Your Heart – Ingrid Michaelson**

He'd never say it, but every breath he took was for her. He'd never admit it, but every smile belonged to her, and every moment of every day, she was at the back of his mind.

Anything she wanted, he would be there. Anything she needed, he would provide. When she tired, he would support her. When she sweated, he would sweat with her.

When the Sergeant hurt her, which Faleron knew he would eventually do, he would be there, to pick up her pieces.

He remembered they'd been at Corus, the day before his wedding, and Kel had needed a riding party.

He was first in line.

She'd always come first to him.

**Invincible – Crossfade**

Faleron took a deep breath, and put on his mask.

She could never know how he felt. Not today. Not tomorrow. The time to tell her was some time ago. Before _him_.

He'd missed his chance, though.

"Come on, King's Reach," Merric said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go get this over with."

The kinsmen took their seats in the church, Faleron silently cursing the Sergeant waiting for her at the alter.

The music started, and Kel, a vision in perfect white lace walked down the aisle.

Faleron had never seen anything so beautiful.

He'd love her forever.

**Time After Time – Quiet Drive**

He'd saved her once or twice. It wasn't that he was heroic, or she was a poor Knight, or that he was waiting to sweep her off her feet so she'd miraculously realize they were meant for each other.

No, it was because he was pretty much always around her, and he couldn't stand by and watch someone hurt her. It was that simple. He always had one eye on the battle, one on her.

"Why are you always around to save my sorry bum?" Kel asked with a grin as Faleron dug a sword into a rogue Scanran.

Faleron's eyes crinkled. "Tortall would be a much less interesting place without your bum."

She laughed and replaced her helmet.

"You're wicked," she grinned. "Thanks Faleron." With that, she ran back off to help.

"Any time," he whispered, clapping down his own visor, jogging off after her. Just in case.

**Moondance – Van Morrison, Michael Buble**

He looked around the conservatory and saw her dancing with Dom. She was more than beautiful. They were swaying together to the music, her head bent to his shoulder.

They looked more than content.

He was hidden, of course. Hiding from everyone. Mara would be looking for him soon enough, and he really just liked looking at _her_. He liked the ways her eyes would shine when Dom would whisper in her ear, and he would imagine that it was him telling her that he loved her, reciting silly in jokes she loved, and making her eyes shine.

There was Mara.

"Don't suppose you've seen Faleron?" the clearly more beauteous girl asked the most amazing woman Faleron had ever met.

"Misplaced him, have you?" Dom asked. Kel ribbed him.

"Not in an hour," Kel said. "You needn't look too far. He's always popping around over the place these days…"

And then Neal appeared, scanning the area, and setting his sights right on Faleron.

"I think I saw him inside by the pot plants," he said, with just the slightest of nods of understanding. "If you'd care to follow me, Madam. Enjoy your evening, Masbolles."

**Thinking of You – Katy Perry**

She was beautiful, but he never saw it.

She was sweet, but he never felt it.

She was loving, but he would never love her.

Not after _her_.

He supposed he was lucky. He spent more time with the woman he really loved than with the woman he was bound to. He spent more time in the field with Kel, than in his bed with Mara. He spent more time hating her always shining wedding ring than wearing his own.

He spent more time thinking about her than he did anything else.

He knew it was wrong. It was the worst thing a man could do, and still keep his honour. But he couldn't help it. He loved her more than many people could comprehend.

Knowing he was anything but right, Faleron nudged his horse to a trot to catch up to her, hating himself the entire way, with an indulgent smile etched to his face.

**These Words – Natasha Beddingfield**

She turned and looked up at him with a grin, and he felt a wave of de ja vu. This was how it _should_ be. And he let himself dream.

_They were married. They were sitting together. Later, they would go to bed. They'd fall asleep next to their spouse. They'd love their spouse forever_.

And it was true. All of it. Oh, the wonders of language! They were married! Both of them were indeed married. Not to each other, of course, but they were married. And they would go to bed. Not together but they'd both go.

He told a joke, and caught her eye. She laughed. A true laugh. He made her eyes shine.

_You're married_ his better half would whisper.

_We're married_ his other half would whisper back _we're in love… we'll go to bed…_

**This time – Jonathon Rhys Meyers**

They were sitting next to each other. She was on his right side. Her hand was sitting mere inches from his. There was only one thing stopping him grabbing it.

Her wedding ring.

It was always gleaming. He'd never seen it dirty. She never took it off, either. If it got dirty, she'd pull it to the tip of her finger, so that it didn't come off, and rub it clean, so that it sparkled.

Inches. That was what separated them.

Mithros, he couldn't take it any more.

"I'll talk to you all later, okay?" he said. "Good night."

And he left. He went for a walk around the base. He kicked plants and yelled at them, taking his unspent rage out on them. He was angry. So angry. He didn't know why, but for some reason, no matter what he kicked or what he said, nothing satisfied that feeling of complete and utter anger that consumed him.

"Faleron," a sensible voice said. Faleron spun mid kick to see the last person he wanted to see.

"I know."

"You don't know anything, Neal. Whatever you think you know, you're wrong."

"I know."

"Just forget whatever it is you think you know and go back and play with your patients. Leave me alone, alright?" He refused to cry.

"I know, Faleron," Neal said again, stepping forward. "I know."

"Stop saying that! What do you know?" He couldn't hold it back too much longer.

"I know," Neal said, stepping further forward. "I can see it. You love her. I know."

And Faleron could no longer bring himself to deny it. Neal was perhaps three feet away. Faleron shook his head, and then dropped it on Neal's solid shoulder.

Once his tears dried, Neal led his friend away to bed.

"Rest, Faleron," Neal said. "A healer's advice."

"I'll sleep," Faleron croaked. "But it won't be restful. It'll be the same as every other night."

It was. He still couldn't get her off his mind.

**A Little Bit Longer – The Jonas Brothers**

He'd always love her. He figured that by now. He'd loved her for twenty five years. Why should it change now? Twenty five years on, he still loved her.

And twenty five years on, Mara still loved her lost courtier. So it was okay. Neither were bitter, or angry. They… coped.

They had four children. Two girls, two boys, all four with her Gift. Three became Knights, and their youngest daughter went to the University.

He knew, though, that he loved Mara, too. In a different way. He loved Kel. He always would, but his honour bound him to Mara.

And sometimes… when Kel's eyes danced, he almost felt like giving up.

But he'd stick around. For Mara. He'd stick around for a while.

**With or Without You – Hamish Cowan**

Faleron choked back a sob. It was impossible. How could _she_ be gone? How was it possible?

The tombstone with her name engraved told no lies. Keladry of Mindelan was dead.

He didn't know how he'd survive… how could he even try… without her.

He remembered long nights spent studying mathematics. He remembered endless journeys through rain and mud. He remembered love ballads wailed at Neal in the middle of the night. He remembered her Knighthood. He remembered her.

And he didn't know how he could go on without her.

He stood and threw a white rose on the casket.

Somehow, they'd all have to go on living. With or without her.


End file.
